


Day 30 - Caregiver

by broken_fannibal



Series: Whumptober 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Castiel (Supernatural) Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hurt Castiel, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Whumptober 2018, ish, more like worry, theyre just really soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: human Cas comes to the bunker and Sam takes care of him.This is the last fic I wrote for Whumptober this year! It was a lot of fun but as someone put it: I'm whumped out for now. That's why this one's not as angsty as I would have liked.





	Day 30 - Caregiver

The door to the bunker opened, Cas leaned back against it when it fell shut. He closed his eyes for a moment. His bag fell from his grip.

Dean and Sam stood at the foot of the stairs and looked at him, worried.

Cas pushed off the door and took a few shaky steps forward. He gripped the rail but stumbled on the first step. He fell forward.

Sam's eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to catch him. Dean was close behind him.

He pulled Cas up but he was unconscious. Sam exchanged a worried look with Dean and together they carried him to a table in the library.

Dean went back up the stairs to get Cas' bag.

Sam checked him over for injuries, found nothing but some bruises and scratches.

"He looks like shit. What do you think happened?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "No idea." He felt Cas' pulse again. Then he shook his shoulder.

At that, he jolted upright. Cas sat there, his eyes wide as he looked from Dean to Sam and back. He breathed a sigh of relief and slumped a little.

Sam reached out to steady him and Cas leaned into the touch.

Dean frowned. "Cas what happened?"

A heavy sigh. "I fell from Heaven. My grace is gone."

Worry passed over Sam's face. He looked up at his brother and found the same expression there. "You can stay here." Sam assured him.

Dean nodded.

"Thank you." Cas looked up at them. 

Sam asked: "D'you need anything?"

When Cas remained silent, Dean suggested: "How about something to eat?"

Cas stomach rumbled and he held a hand to it. "Yes."

Dean tapped his fingers on the table. "Okay. I'll go to the kitchen and make you something. Be back in a bit." With that, he left.

Cas sighed deeply.

Sam started caressing his back. He watched Cas for a while, took in his appearance, the beard, the dark rings under his eyes.

Then Cas looked up at him. His eyes were so tired.

Sam pulled him in for a hug, wrapped both arms around him.

Cas jumped but relaxed just as quickly. He turned around a bit to reach for Sam, clenched his hands in the fabric of his shirt. His breath hitched a little when Sam's hand slid up his neck, cradling his head against his chest. He closed his eyes and revelled in the gentle touch.

They stayed like that for a while.

Cas leaned back, but he felt an explanation was necessary. "I'm sure Dean will be back soon."

Sam reluctantly let go of him. He stepped back and pulled the chairs away from the table. He held his hands out to Cas to help him off the table.

After some struggling Cas slid off the edge of the table. His legs almost gave out under him but Sam held him upright. He leaned against the table while Sam pulled a chair up behind him. He sunk down into it with a sigh.

Sam sat down next to him and not too long after Dean came back.

He set the plate down in front of Cas. He had made a bunch of sandwiches.

Cas felt his mouth water. "Thank you, Dean."

"Sure thing." He smiled and sat down opposite of Cas.

When Cas was finished he leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. His whole body hurt. He couldn't even tell if it was just because of uncomfortable beds or because he was tired. It could be both. He still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of his grace being gone. It was like a hole left in his chest, a clawing emptiness, a void that stretched and-

“Cas?”

He was torn out of his thoughts, slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to Sam.

“Do you need anything else? Is there anything we can do?” Sam's voice was soft, worried.

Cas blinked slowly. “I need to sleep.”

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, he swallowed hard. It hurt to see Cas like this, so worn out and hurt and... tired. He looked up at his brother for help, he could barely concentrate, his mind was filled with racing thoughts. Too much worry. Cas had never been like... this. It made him wonder how bad it really was. His grace had always been a part of him. And now that it was gone...

Dean frowned. “Your room's the closest.”

Sam nodded.

“You got this?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean got up and took the plate to bring it back to the kitchen.

Sam turned to Cas again. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know. I'll try." With Sam's help, he got up and took a few slow steps forward. His legs gave out under him. He fell against the table.

Sam pulled him up, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Want me to carry you?"

Cas looked up at him, a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "Could you? Am I not too heavy?"

"I've carried Dean before. It should work." He gave a small reassuring smile.

Cas nodded. "Thank you."

Sam wrapped an arm around Cas back and picked him up. In the long run, bridal carry probably wasn't the smartest thing but he didn't want to haul Cas over his shoulder. Would be too uncomfortable for him.

He took steady steps and as soon as he picked up the pace it became easier.

Cas leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

When they arrived in Sam´s room, Sam nudged his side and whispered: “Still awake?”

Cas cracked an eye open. “Hmhm.”

Sam kneeled down next to the bed and carefully set Castiel down on it.

Cas sighed, his hands fell to his sides. He was instantly asleep.

Sam watched him for a while, then he took off Cas shoes and jacket and draped the blanket over him.

He went to another room for the night. Sleep didn't come easily, he was too worried about Cas. But he told himself again and again that he'd have to wait until tomorrow. Cas was asleep now anyway.

 

In the early morning hours, Sam got up went back to his own room.

Cas was still asleep.

He took a shower and then sat down next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up.

 

When Cas woke up, he frowned and looked around the room. Then his eyes landed on Sam.

Sam smiled at him. “Hey. How do you feel?”

Cas hummed. “Well rested.”

“That's great.” After a short pause, he asked: “Do you wanna take a shower?”

Cas stayed silent for a while. “I guess I should.”

Sam got up and waited for him to do the same.

Slowly Cas shuffled to the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Then he carefully got up. After the first step his knees wobbled and he instinctively reached for Sam.

Sam took his hand and stepped closer. He felt the immense need to take care of Cas. To help him and hold him and make sure he didn't have to worry for once.

Cas swayed on his feet.

Sam wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.

Cas made a surprised noise but leaned into him. His eyes fluttered shut and he wrapped his arms around Sam.

“Cas?” Sam said softly.

“Hm?” Cas didn't look up, kept his face pressed against Sam's chest.

“Nevermind.” Sam pulled him even closer and planted a kiss on his forehead. He held Cas for a long time. The way Cas shivered under his touch made his heart clench painfully.

“I never knew hugs could be this comfortable.” Castiel mumbled.

Sam felt a stab of pain in his chest. He pulled Cas away just enough to be able to look into his eyes. “I'm always here if you want to.”

A soft smile tucked at the corners of Cas' mouth. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiled, too. He reached up to cup Castiel's face in a hand.

They looked at each other, none of them dared to say a word as they slowly leaned closer.

Sam stopped an inch from Cas' lips, hesitating. Then he took a deep breath and leaned in.

Cas gasped and his grip on Sams shirt tightened. He returned the kiss.

Sam got lost in the soft slide of lips, he pulled Cas even closer.

Cas broke the kiss and pushed his face into Sam's shoulder. His breath was rough.

Sam leaned down and planted soft kisses on Castiel's cheek.

Cas twitched. He leaned back to look at Sam. Found only love in his features. He smiled and felt tears prickle in his eyes. Before he could look away or hide his face, Sam cupped his head in a hand and tilted it up.

He wiped the tears away with his thumb.

Cas swallowed hard and exhaled shakily. “Can we...” he hesitated. “Can you... join me in the shower?” he blurted out.

Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” he gave a crooked smile.

The tension drained from Castiel's shoulders. He leaned into Sam again.

After a minute Sam gently steered Cas to the bathroom. He helped Cas sit down on the toilet.

“Are you sure you can stand long enough to take a shower?” Sam asked.

Cas looked up at him, frowning. “What else is there?”

Sam looked at the bathtub and then back at Cas.

“Will we both fit?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled. “It´ll be a tight fit, though.”

Cas nodded, his expression was peaceful.

Sam turned the water on, checked the temperature and then waited. He sat down on the edge of the tub, listened to the rushing of the water. His eyes snapped up when he saw Cas moving.

Cas slowly got up and opened the lid of the toilet. He pulled his boxer shorts down and sat with a sigh.

Sam avoided looking at him, instead he turned around and tested the temperature of the water again. He turned it a little warmer. Then he got up to get a second towel.

When the bathtub was about half full, Sam switched the water off. He looked over at Cas. “It's ready.”

Cas nodded and got up. He flushed the toilet and went to wash his hands. Then he kicked the boxer shorts off and grabbed the hem of his shirt.

Sam winced when he saw the faded bruises all over Castiel's torso. He wanted to reach out, but stopped himself. He didn want to hurt him.

Sam helped Cas into the bathtub and then undressed as well.

It was a very tight fit.

Castiel sat between his legs, looking a little lost.

So Sam reached out and pulled Cas back against him.

And even though there was not much room for movement and he couldn't stretch his legs, he found that he didn't mind at all. In fact, he wouldn't have it any other way. He wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his shoulder.

Cas hummed and covered Sam's hand with his own. After a while he leaned his head back so it rested on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked down at him. “I love you, Cas.” he whispered.

Cas' eyes shot open.

It was in that moment that Sam realised he had never actually said it. “I mean it.”

And Cas' whole face lit up. He squeezed Sam's hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
